The invention relates to a board game which is played with dice. Two or more players may participate in the game, and each player is provided with a number of playing chips furnished by a bank. The playing board is divided into three concentric play areas, the inner one of which indicates a type of dice which is to be used with that particular board. The player who is to roll the dice places his chips as a bet in the inner play area. Other players place their chips as bets in the various segments of the outer and middle play areas. The outcome of the rolled dice is determinative of the payoff on the bets which were placed. Lost bets are collected by the bank, and won bets are paid by the bank to the players. Bets which are neither won nor lost may be left on the board for the next roll of the dice, or may be removed as each player desires. Several variations of the game comprise different game boards, each of which is uniquely associated with a type of dice having a certain number of sides. Until the present time, no such game has been known in the prior art.